Jebal Nalbwa
by riririfaaa
Summary: [K A I S O O] Kai yang terus melihat Luhan tanpa melihat Sekelilingnya. Main Pair Kaisoo and HunHan Slight! Kailu Hunsoo. YAOI. RnR


**Jebal Nalbwa**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis bermata bulat duduk diruang tv yang ada di rumah itu. Tepatnya dorm. namja itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, member Exo bersub grup Exo K. Ia termenung melihat dua sejoli lain yang ada di dapur yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan. Sang kekasih Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai juga Xi Luhan. Orang yang selalu menemani dan diperhatikan oleh Kai.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, bulir bulir krystal bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. 'Kai, bisakah kau memperhatikanku seperti Luhan hyung? aku namjachingu mu Kai.. apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat melihatmu bersama Luhan hyung.. apa kau dan Luhan hyung tahu, aku dan Sehun berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit ini dengan berusaha tersenyum didepan kalian? aku, mencintaimu Kai..' batin kyungsoo.

"Soo hyungie! antar aku membeli BUBBLE TEA yuk!" ajak Sehun yang tiba tiba keluar dari kamarnya, sambil menekankan kata kata Bubble Tea.

"a-ah ne Sehun-ah.. kajja!" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil jaket, masker dan topi untuk penyamaran mereka agar tidak ketahuan. merekapun segera pergi ke cafe bubble tea.

Sampai di cafe bubble tea, mereka duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela. Mereka memilih duduk bersebelahan. Sehun memesan 1 bubble choco tea dan Kyungsoo memesan 1 bubble mocca tea juga 1 cupcake strawberry.

"Soo hyungie.. kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah hyung.. aku tahu kau sakit, aku juga merasakannya hyung.." kata Sehun perhatian. Ia tak tega melihat hyung yang disayanginya sakit hati. walaupun sebenarnya ia juga merasakan yang sama.

"nde Sehun-ah hiks.. berta hiks hanlah.." Kyungsoo pun terisak sambil memeluk sehun.

"hyung, k-kau juga.. jangan biarkan si brengsek itu bersamanya hyung"

"d-dia tidak brengsek Sehunna.. hiks hiks.. dia namjachinguku.." kata Kyungsoo mengelak lalu mengusap air matanya.

"pesanan datang.." tiba tiba seorang pelayan datang membawakan nampan berisi 2 bubble tea dan 1 cupcake.

Merekapun menikmati pesanan mereka sambil bercurhat. sesekali mereka menangis atau tertawa bersama. Mereka keluar dari cafe sekitar jam 7, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan jalan sebentar agar mereka dapat melupakan sebentar kemesraan dua namja yang membuat hati mereka sakit. Tentu saja mereka harus izin dulu pada leader mereka, Suho. untung saja, selama seminggu ini jadwal mereka sedang kosong alias free.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sampai di dorm sekitar jam setengah sembilan. Saat membuka pintu, mereka melihat semua member sedang menonton film horror 'paranormal activity 3'.

"kami pulaaaaaaang~" teriak Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"uwaaahh apa kalian membawa bakpao titipanku?" heboh Xiumin yang langsung berhamburan ke Kyungsoo dan Dehun.

"ne hyung, kami tidak mungkin melupakannya.. ini kami juga membawakan snack untuk yang lain." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"gomawo Sehunna, Babysoo. Ayo kemari, gabung dengan kami."ajak lay.

"ne" merekapun mendekat ke member yang lainnya sambil membawa snack yang mereka beli.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa disamping Suho yang sedang senderan di bahu Lay. Sedangkan Sehun duduk disamping Kyungsoo. merekapun menikmati film itu sambil memakan snack.

Setelah film itu habis, jam menunjukan pukul 1 malam. Hanya Sehun, Kai, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo yang kuat menonton film itu sampai habis. yang lain sudah tertidur lelap. Suho yang tidur di paha Lay. Tao yang memegang boneka tuan pandanya sambil bersenderan ke bahu Kris. Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun tidur dilantai yang berlapis karpet hangat sambil saling memeluk. juga Chen yang kakinya masuk ke kolong meja dengan Xiumin disampingnya dan kepala Xiumin ada di dada Chen. Kyungsoo juga Sehun melihat Kai yang merangkul Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kananya menyuapi Luhan popcorn yang dibeli Sehun dan Kyungsoo tadi.

"ehm, Kyungsoo hyung.. aku tidur bersamamu malam ini yaa.." mohon Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Biarkan saja, Kai dan Luhan hyung tidur bersama!" lanjutnya.

"i-iya.. yasudah kalau begitu ayo tidur! aku sudah mengantuk." bohong Kyungsoo, jujur saja hatinya sakit melihat kemesraan Kai dan Luhan. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun menuju kamarnya dan Kai.

GREP

"tunggu, siapa bilang kau boleh tidur bersamanya! kau itu namjachinguku! jadi kau tidur bersamaku.." Kai tiba tiba menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"heh Tuan! bukankah kau senang tidur bersama dia! jadi biarkan Soo hyungie tidur bersamaku !" Sehun mengatakan dengan nada membentak tapi masih tenang.

"APA APAAN KAU! DIA NAMJACHINGUKU! jadi aku yang berhak untuk mengaturnya!" marah Kai.

"oh oh oh.. jadi kau menjadikannya namjachingu hanya untuk kau ATUR ATUR HEH! dasar brengsek!"

BUGH

" dan KAU XI LUHN! bawa NAMJACHINGUMU ini KE KAMARMU!" lanjut Sehun tersenyum remeh kearah Luhan.

"S-sehunnie?" suara Luhan terdengar bergetar.

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi berusaha menahan tangisnya, akhirnya tangisnya tumpah.

"YAKK! KAU!" bentak Kai sambil menunjuk Sehun geram

BUGH

BUGH

"hiks hiks.. Sehun! Kim Jongin! sudah!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencoba memisahkan Sehun dan Kai. "ayo Sehunna, hiks sudah! ayo kita kekamar!" lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"awas kau! lihat saja besok!" geram Sehun lalu mengikuti Kyungsoo kekamar Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"hiks hiks Sehun.. kena hiks pa hiks.. hiks" isak Kyungsoo.

"uljima hyung.. mianhae.. tenangkan dirimu dulu hyung.." kata Sehun sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Sehunna wae? kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Kai dan hiks Luhan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo masih sedikit terisak.

" aku sudah tidak tahan hyung.. biar mereka tahu dan merasakan semua rasa sakit yang aku dan kau alami hyungie.. aku kasihan denganmu Soo hyunggie.." jelas Sehun makin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"hiks.. sudahlah Sehunna.. sekarang lebih baik aku mengobati lukamu dulu, sehabis itu kita tidur.." Ujar Kyungsoo saat sudah merasa lebih baik

sementara di kamar yang bertuliskan Hunhan's room

Terlihat 2 namja yang sedang tidur. namja cantik diantara 2 namja itu membelakangi namja yang lain. entah mereka sudah tidur atau belum.

"Hiks..hiks" terdengar isakan kecil dari namja cantik yang bernama Luhan.

"waeyo Lulu?" tanya Kai memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Kai-ah.. apa kau tak merasa kedekatan kita telah menyakiti hati Kyungsoo dan Sehunnie.. kau tahu Kai, aku memang menyukaimu.. tapi.. aku tidak bisa mengelak jika aku mencintai Sehun.. maafkan aku Kai, kau juga harus sadar dengan perasaan Kyungsoo, Kai.. kasihan dia.." nasihat Luhan. Kai diam sebentar setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"ne hyung.. mianhae, aku memang egois.." kata Kai lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan, lalu tertidur.

.

.

Paginya, semua bangun pagi. sekitar jam setengah enam, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.. Kyungsoo. padahal biasanya ia bangun lebih pagi dari member yang lain. Kyungsoo dari tadi juga terus mengingau. Sehun yang heran dengan Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening Kyungsoo.

"panas sekali!" pekik Sehun

"Suho hyuuung.. Kris hyuuung!" panik sehun. Suho dan Kris segera masuk kekamar Kaisoo.

"wae?" tanya Kris

"ini.. badannya Soo hyungie panas sekali hyung! dari tadi ia terus mengigau tak jelas." jawab Sehun khawatir.

"baiklah cepat ambilkan kain dan air dingin! kita tidak akan membawanya kerumah sakit.. kalian tahu sendirikan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai rumah sakit.." perintah Suho pada Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk lalu menjalani apa yang diperintahkan oleh Suho.

"ne hyung!"

Tiba tiba semua member Exo -minus Sehun masuk kekamar Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat penasaran dan khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. terutama Kai. Sehun masuk dengan membawakan sebuah mangkok plastik berisi air dingin dan kain kompres. Suho memeras kain kompres lalu meletakkannya di kening Kyungsoo.

"ngghh" lenguh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo/Soo hyungie/Soo-ie!" seru member Exo. tangan Kai berusaha untuk menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo.

PLAKK

"huh! tak akan ku biarkan tanganmu menyentuh tangan soo hyungie!" kesal sehun menepis tangan Kai dan menatapnya tajam. Mata Kai hanya menunjukkan mimik menyesal.

"Sehunna, biarkan Kai memegang Kyungsoo.. siapa tahu jika Kai ada didekat Kyungsoo.. dia akan sadar.." nasihat Suho.

"T-tapi Hyung di-" ucapan Sehun terputus

"Kai.. bisakah kau memperhatikanku hiks seperti Luhan hyung?" Kyungsoo mengigau, membuat hati Kai seperti tertusuk jarum.

"Soo-ie, mianhae.." sesal Kai menangis sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat.

Tes

Tes

"Kai Sa.. rang.. hae.. aku,, dan Se.. hun mencoba menahan rasa sakit hiks.. sa,,at kau dan Lu..han hyung ber..mesra..an hiks" igau Kyungsoo lagi. kali ini tangisan kai makin menjadi.

"Soo hyungie.." sehun menatap kyungsoo tak percaya jika hyungnya itu bisa mengigau seperti itu.

Grep

"hiks,, Sehunni.. mianhae.. hiks.. a-aku egois.. jeongmal mianhae.. jeongmal saranghae hiks aku mencintaimu Sehunni" tangis Luhan sambil memeluk sehun erat. Sehunpun membalas pelukan Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu dari lama hyung.. tapi kau harus berjanji tidak mengacuhkanku dan berdekatan dengan si kkamjong, hyung! nado Saranghae " kata Sehun.

Chuu~ Sehun mencium bibir luhan kilat.

sementara Kai terus menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Soo-ie.. irreona! aku merindukanmu Soo, mianhae telah membuatmu seperti ini.. hiks Soo irreona"

"sebaiknya, kita keluar. biarkan Kai tenang dulu, sepertinya ia ingin bicara dengan kyungsoo." ajak Kris. semua memberpun keluar kecuali Kai yang menemani Kyungsoo.

beberapa menit kemudian..

"nghh.. K-kai.." lenguh Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai sadar sambil memegang kepalanya.

"SOO-IE!" pekik Kai senang. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kai. saat ia ingin bangun..

"akh appo.." erangnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"hyung.. sudah tiduran saja, badanmu masih panas hyung" nasihat kai. ia mencoba menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo.

"jangan pegang pengang aku!" pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

GREP~

"hyung.. mianhae.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae hyung!" kata Kai dipeluknya Kyungsoo dengan erat.

" appo.. se..sak Kai" kata Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan Kai.

"o-oh mianhae hyung" kata Kai reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"K-kai.. apa ini benar benar Kai?"

"ne hyung.. mianhae atas segala yang telah aku dan Luhan hyung perbuat padamu dan Sehun, Kyungsoo.. Saranghae aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Soo-ie." janji Kai.

"Yaksok?" ucap Kyungsoo mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Kai.

"nde.. yaksok!" Kai membalasnya dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

"nado saranghae Kai-ah!"

kai menarik teungkuk Kyungsoo agar wajah Kyungsoo dapat mendekat dan akhirnya..

Chuu~

.

.

-END-

#mianhae.. masih banyak typo(s).. trus ceritanya aneh.. hehe.. soalnya aku bikinnya ngebut.. maaf ya judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung.. ini baru permulaan kok, aku janji bakal buat yang lebih baik lagi ⊙▽⊙ .. No Bash and Review Please ;)


End file.
